Machine (AkaKuro Fanfiction)
by melodilove3
Summary: [Akashi x Kuroko] An emperor and his favorite subject. "A-Akashi-kun!" "Good. Close your eyes." "I love you." Rated T for language


**Song: Machine by EXO-K (Korean Ver) [There is a Chinese version of this, same title by EXO-M]**

**A/N:** The song is about a girl since EXO uses girl's term but since it's Kuroko, it's going to be in boy's term. Also sentances in _**italic and bold**_ are from the song (only it's in boy term ex. him, his, he) but's the English translation, kay? Enjoy for all AkaKuro shippers! :3

* * *

.

I, Akashi Seijuro, the emperor of Teiko, fell in love with Kuroko Tetsuya, the nerd/dork of the school. Every time I look at him, his eyes are like cold ice. His light sky blue eyes gleam in the dark. Oh, is he even a human?_** Is he a doll?**_ He so like one. _**Does he even breathe? Does he have a voice? **_He never speaks other than to the teacher and the basketball team. How can a person like him have a beating heart like me? _**I just can't believe he's a person with a beating heart. **_What is wrong with me?!

I walked toward our classroom and open the door. There he is again. His light blue hair seem to say "touch me" or something like that. He was reading a book, manga to be exact.

"Tetsuya." I said, softly. He looked up at me with his doe like blue eyes. "Hmm? Akashi-kun? Ohayo." He gave me one of his rare smiles. I adverted my eyes to the floor. Gosh, why does he have to be so damn freaking cute? His voice is so sexy as well.

"Ohayo." I murmured and rushed to my seat. I feel like a girl in love with a boy. I am in love with a boy, only I'm a boy as well. I wonder if Kuroko likes me back.

.

.

"Tetsuya." A voice said softly. I looked up when I heard my last name.

"Hmm? Akashi-kun? Ohayo." I gave him a smile. It was Akashi Seijuro, the emperor of Teiko! His eyes adverted away as I looked at him, titling my head in confusion.

"Ohayo." He murmured and rushed to his seat. Eh, did he just blush? Or was he embarrass about something that I did? I'll just ask Midorima-kun later about his strange acts these few past days.

It's almost every time I talk to him, he would talk softly to me. At every basketball practice, he never punishes me for the wrong. Does he like me that much? No, it can't be like that. I mean he's like a royalty and I'm a commoner. Maybe he's just being nice. Yeah that's it. But the more he keeps acting like this, I'll fall in love harder with him.

I took a glance at him. His red hair falls perfectly on his face._** What is he thinking? Does he even cry sometimes? **_His eyes seem fragile. **_Does he have emotions? _**He has only one scary figure.**_ I just can't believe he's a person who is capable of love. _**Gah, why did I fall in love with him when I know he's so complicated?!

I was brought down to reality by a snap. I suddenly gulped and blushed when I was met with a pair of red and yellow eyes. "A-Akashi-kun!" I stammered. He chuckled and leaned in. Why is he so close to my face?!

.

.

"A-Akashi-kun!" Kuroko stammered. I chuckled at his cute reaction. I leaned in and saw his face flushed pink. "You're not thinking of anything dirty are you, Tetsuya?" I asked him, grinning. He shooked his head violently but cutely. "N-no."

"Good. Then meet me after school at the rooftop." I left his desk and heard whispering in the background.

"Do you think Akashi-sama is gay? He seems to be interested in the nerd." A girl whispered.

"If he is, then I'll be happy to ship them. They so adorable together. I mean did you see how Kuroko-kun reacted to the snap?" "When are they going to start?" Geez, rumors these days...

Class ended early and I found my way up the stairs to the rooftop. I had both of my hands in my pocket, waiting for Kuroko to come. I heard the door creaked open and turned around. Such _**a cute god **_indeed.

.

.

As soon I opened the door, I saw Akashi-kun smiling at me. "You wanted to talk to me?"

_**"You're like a cold machine."**_

"Is that wrong?" He just smiled and walked closer to me. He suddenly spun me around and I was faced with both of my hands on his chest. Both of his arms were right around my waist. His face showed a smile but half smirk.

"A-Akashi-kun..." I stammered. It was embarrassing for a king like him to do something like this to me. "What, Kuroko?" I gulped. This is the first time he said my name.

"A-Akashi-" I was cut off by a surprise. Akashi had his index finger on my lips. "Shhh. Just let me do that talking, Kuroko." he said, smiling. I think I'm going to have a heart attack or faint.

.

.

"Shhh. Just me let me do the talking, Kuroko." I said, smiling at him. I stared at him. His kissable lips, his cute but adorable face, everything on him looks perfect. "You trust your captain, right?" He nodded.

"Good. Close your eyes." He looked at me. "But Cap-" I placed my index finger at his lips. He stared at me in shock. "You said you trusted your captain." I said, recalling his nod to the question.

He looked at me hesitant and then closed his eyes. I menatly chuckled and slowly leaned in, giving him a light kiss on the lips. His eyes flew right back open in shock. He pulled away, breaking free from the posture.

.

.

I broke away from our posture, looking shocked. It wasn't a dream, right? He just stole my very first kiss! I touched my lips. He wouldn't like me that much to kiss me like that, right? I looked at him and saw him coming this way. I backed up to the wall behind me. Dead end, Kuroko. You're officially under the Emperor's control.

"I have something to tell you, Tetsuya." I'm trapped between the wall behind me and Akashi's body in front. Oh god, why does he have to be so hot?!

"And what would that be?" I asked. It's not like he's going to say that he likes me.

He leaned in and whispered into my ear. "I love you." Then he pecked me on my lips.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_So...Good, bad, what?! You guys can ask me for any one-shots of any character from Kuroko no Basket, kay? I'm free for any requests! :)_

_REUPDATE: Sequel is ready! It's called 'XOXO' so check it out if you have not already._

_-melodilove3 3_

Link: 2012/04/13/lyrics-exo-k-machine-romanization-and-e nglish-translation/


End file.
